


生蛋夜

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 动物及人类发育生物学
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 2





	生蛋夜

1.  
某个秋天的下午，小莱因哈特在池塘边捡到一颗白色的蛋。  
大半个手掌大小，表面光滑圆润，像一块晶莹剔透的玉石。  
“把它放回去吧，可能是哪个鸟妈妈忘在这里的。”一旁的姐夫吉尔菲艾斯温柔地提醒。  
“有的鸟就是这样粗心大意，它们如果找不到孩子会很难过的。”  
莱因哈特只能不情不愿地把蛋放回原地，一步三回头地走了。  
但金发男孩并没有忘了这颗蛋。从这以后的每一天，他都要去池塘边看一眼，看看那颗蛋还在不在。  
四天过去了，那颗蛋仍然静静躺在原地，丝毫没有鸟妈妈来过的迹象。  
“让我把它带回去吧，吉尔菲艾斯。我没能等到它的妈妈，池塘边太不安全了，它可能会被打碎，也可能被吃掉，我不能眼睁睁看着它死掉。”  
“好吧。”一旁的红发哥哥露出微笑，他看着小莱因哈特从兜里取出干净的白色手帕，小心翼翼地把蛋包好，放进贴身的口袋里。  
“明天你应该带着这颗蛋去问问卡介伦老师，他一定会知道的。”  
当天晚上，小莱因哈特的姐姐安妮罗杰用又细又韧的灯芯草编了一个小篮子，小篮子里铺了一层绒布，让那颗蛋舒舒服服地躺着。那个装着蛋的小篮子被放在小莱因哈特身旁，直到月光透过窗帘撒到小莱因哈特的脸上，他才沉沉睡去。

2.  
“这是什么？鸟蛋？可以吃吗？”  
小莱因哈特一来到座位上，他的同桌毕典菲尔特就自然而然地凑过去，看着莱因哈特放在课桌上的小篮子。  
小莱因哈特“啪”地一下打掉了小毕典菲尔特伸过来的爪子，回身把书包放在椅子上，拿起篮子走到教室的最前面。带着金边眼镜的卡介伦老师正坐在那里。  
看到教室里最明亮的男孩提着小篮子走到面前，卡介伦老师的眼神不由自主地投到了那个小篮子里。  
那是一颗手掌大小的白色的蛋。  
“缪杰尔同学，从形状和大小来看，我认为你捡到的是一颗天鹅蛋。”  
“天鹅蛋能孵出小天鹅吗？”  
“这我就不清楚了，也许这是颗没受精的蛋，也许这颗蛋里的胚胎已经死了。你回家以后可以用小手电贴着蛋壳上照一照，如果蛋还活着，说不定能看到还没成型的胚胎呢。”  
小莱因哈特从卡介伦老师手里小心地接过了那枚蛋，用绒布包好，放回小篮子里。然后他回到了自己的座位上。  
坐在他前面的小罗严塔尔回头挑衅地看他：“说不定那是一只鸭子，一只会发出难听叫声，到处拉屎的鸭子。”  
小莱因哈特毫不示弱，抬头挺胸地对小罗严塔尔说：“卡介伦老师说了，这颗蛋可以孵出天鹅。你等着瞧吧，我一定能孵出美丽的大天鹅的。”

3.  
“看到胚胎了吗？”  
吃完晚餐后，姐姐安妮罗杰、姐夫吉尔菲艾斯和小莱因哈特一起坐在餐桌边，他们关掉了餐厅的灯，看着小莱因哈特把手电对准白色的蛋。  
“如果有胚胎的话，胚胎会不会动啊？就像人的小婴儿一样，在温水浴缸里舒舒服服地游泳。”姐姐的声音甜甜的，她和小莱因哈特一样，对新生命的诞生充满了期待。  
但是结果让她失望了。  
小莱因哈特摇了摇头，他什么也没看到。  
“不要灰心，先把蛋放在温暖的地方吧。说不定这只小天鹅太爱睡觉了，也可能只是因为它还太小，既然卡介伦老师说让你等，你就等吧。”  
“奥贝斯坦那家伙还说如果蛋孵不出来，就该把它吃掉。”  
“放心吧，你一定可以等到你的天鹅的。”  
4.  
没想到这一等就是几个月。  
从秋天的中旬一直等到万圣节，又从万圣节等到圣诞假期前。  
三个月了，那颗放在小莱因哈特床头的蛋还是一点动静都没有。  
最初的那些天里，小莱因哈特每天都要用手电筒观察那颗蛋，可惜什么都没有看到。  
每次小莱因哈特带着蛋来上学，周围的孩子们都投来羡慕的目光，但时间久了，孩子们渐渐没那么好奇了。  
从某一天开始，小莱因哈特不再带蛋来上学了。  
“说实话，你是不是按奥贝斯坦的建议，把蛋吃了？”小罗严塔尔对莱因哈特露出一丝挑衅的微笑。  
“奥斯卡！你怎么能这么说呢？我们都能看出来莱因哈特有多喜欢那枚蛋。”一边的米达麦亚不高兴地推了罗严塔尔一把。“想想它的样子，连最懂审美的梅克林格都对它啧啧称赞。不要再抱有那样可怕的念头了。”说完这句话，小米达麦亚探询地看向小莱因哈特，担心小莱因哈特发脾气。  
但这次，小莱因哈特既没有皱眉头也没有反驳，他没有回应罗严塔尔和米达麦亚的话，一声不吭地把书包塞进了抽屉里。  
“看来好像比这更严重，你把蛋摔碎了？”小罗严塔尔不顾同桌的阻拦，又说了一句。  
“不……只是吉尔菲艾斯告诉我，如果还是孵不出来，就让我把蛋放回池塘边，因为那才是属于它的地方。”  
“可不可以宽限几天？比如过了这个圣诞。你可以和姐姐姐夫说你想和这颗蛋一起过圣诞节。”小缪拉提出了建议。  
“嗯，我会试试的。”小莱因哈特点点头。

5.  
圣诞节那天下了特别大的雪。  
小莱因哈特一个人呆在家里。  
姐姐和姐夫都不在，他们一大早就急急忙忙出去了，莱因哈特想问他们到底发生了什么，可是他们什么也没说。  
临走的时候，吉尔菲艾斯告诉莱因哈特，冰箱里有面包和馅饼，饿的话可以垫垫肚子。  
“今晚要等我们回来哦。”吉尔菲艾斯带上门的时候露出了一个微笑。  
小莱因哈特一个人在家里呆了一整天。  
太阳落得很早，雪却一直没停，纷纷扬扬的雪花落到落地窗外的地面上，以肉眼可见的速度越积越高。  
七点了，姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯还没有回来。  
小莱因哈特回到了自己的房间。  
床头的矮柜上放着姐姐给他做的小篮子，小篮子里是一颗白色的蛋。  
莱因哈特把蛋捧在手里。  
为什么一点动静都没有呢？难道这颗蛋真的是死的吗？如果这颗蛋已经死了，里面该不会已经腐烂了吧。会有难闻的臭味吗？  
想到这里，莱因哈特心里突然一阵难受。  
他明明这么爱这颗蛋，每天都要看它，每天都盼着它长大，每天都在等着那只小小的天鹅破壳，还要受到罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦的冷嘲热讽。  
现在就连姐姐和姐夫都出门了，也不告诉他是什么原因，就在平安夜这样重要的日子把他一个人扔在家里，只留下一些冷了的馅饼和百无聊赖。  
前几天就准备好的袜子被挂在壁炉旁边，里面空空如也。  
“我不要和你一起过圣诞节了，我要把你放回池塘边。”  
小莱因哈特踮起脚尖，从鞋柜上够下了钥匙。  
他穿上厚厚的棉衣，戴上围巾，套上小皮鞋，然后走向他的小篮子。  
他要把蛋放回去，它不属于他，他也不属于它。  
他受够了。  
6.  
正当小莱因哈特决定把蛋带走的时候，一件令人惊奇的事发生了。  
那颗白色的蛋突然有了裂缝。  
先是一条浅浅的缝，然后那条缝越来越大，直到一整片蛋壳都被顶了起来。  
是小天鹅吗！小莱因哈特简直难以相信，他形状好看的小嘴微微张开，冰蓝色的眼睛里全是欣喜和不可思议。  
然而等蛋里的小生物露出头时，莱因哈特惊呆了。  
沾满粘液的小脑袋，大大的黑眼珠，形状可爱的脑袋——这根本就不是一只天鹅，这是一只龙！  
小莱因哈特目瞪口呆地站在床头柜边，眼睁睁看着那只黑色的小龙从蛋壳里缓缓爬了出来。它的身体还湿漉漉的，动作也有点不协调，但很可爱，尾巴软软长长，像一只肥嘟嘟的肉虫子。  
小莱因哈特花了半天才把自己被惊掉的下巴重新安回去，他像个木偶人一样，动作僵硬缓慢地凑到小黑龙身旁，白皙的双手轻轻抱起了那只有着大眼睛的小黑龙。  
“你是上天送给我的圣诞礼物吗？幸亏我没有把你送回去！”  
正当小莱因哈特欣喜若狂地抱着他的小黑龙时，门响了。  
小莱因哈特小跑了出去，迎面就是他的姐姐和姐夫。

“莱因哈特，吉克想要告诉你一个好消息。”  
“我们家里从今天开始要多一个新成员了，”红发的吉尔菲艾斯伸手搂住妻子的肩膀，“昨天晚上你姐姐有点不舒服，我们今天一大早就开车去见了家庭医生。检查的结果是，你姐姐已经怀孕两个多月了。”  
“真的吗！”莱因哈特向前迈了一步。  
“很抱歉今天早上走得那么匆忙，回来的路上我们买了一些食材，我们现在就去厨房，很快就可以开饭了！”  
“那个……吉尔菲艾斯，姐姐，我还想告诉你们一件事。今天我们家里不止多了一个新成员……”  
莱因哈特对着姐姐和姐夫兴奋地举起了手中那只懵懂可爱的小家伙，“你们看，他不是天鹅，更不是一只吵闹的鸭子，他是一条龙！”  
“哦，我的天啊……”  
7.  
“所以，这是一条真的龙？你在池塘边捡到一条真正的龙？”小毕典菲尔特跃跃欲试地想用手触摸那只小龙，被莱因哈特无情地挡住。  
“看来是你运气比较好，家旁边就有个龙窝。你可得好好感谢你的姐姐姐夫，他们买了个物超所值的好房子。”小罗严塔尔托着下巴，盯着被放在课桌上的小黑龙。  
小黑龙好像根本就没有听到他们的对话，舒服地把自己缩成一团睡觉，软软的尾巴甚至还在腿上缠了一圈。  
“你可以把他戳醒，如果他生气了就会向你喷火。”罗严塔尔不怀好意地提出建议。  
“绝对比打火机好用！”毕典菲尔特进行了补充。  
“他总是睡觉……一天二十个小时都在睡觉，也从没生过气……我更没见过它喷火。”  
小莱因哈特托着腮帮子，略带无奈地解释，“我甚至怀疑它根本就不会喷火。说不定不是所有的龙都会喷火。”  
说着，小莱因哈特用手指轻轻戳了戳小黑龙的脸颊，却没想到下一秒小黑龙就醒了。  
张嘴，打哈欠，然后……  
小莱因哈特被喷了一脸的水。  
“呸……噗……你干什么！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
教室里传来此起彼伏的笑声，毕典菲尔特看着莱因哈特满脸是水的傻样，笑出了眼泪。  
最先反应过来的米达麦亚发出惊呼：“这龙不是火龙！是传说中才有的最珍贵的水龙！莱因哈特你也太幸运了吧！”

啊？幸运吗？  
是很幸运。  
但也不仅仅是幸运。  
擦干脸上的水后，莱因哈特收敛了脸上的表情，却露出了一抹微笑。  
如果他没有执意把这颗无人认领的蛋带回家，如果他不小心摔碎了它，如果他不甘于数个月的等待，如果他真的在平安夜送走了它……  
莱因哈特伸出手指，感觉到小黑龙亲昵地用脸颊蹭他的指腹。  
“等下课了，我就带你回家。”


End file.
